Nouveau lycée, nouvelle rencontre
by Louna-Kiddo
Summary: Douze ans que BB vit avec sa mère, et douze ans qu'elle déménage au quatre coins du pays. Mais ce nouveau lycée est aussi fréquenté par une jeune fille avide de vengeance... (je suis pas faite pour les résumés...)


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Kill Bill appartiennent à Quentin Tarantino, je ne fait que les emprunter.

Sachez par avance que je n'est vu que _Kill Bill_ et _Pulp fiction_ comme film réalisé par Tarantino. J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira *va se pendre d'avance*

* * *

Encore une nouvelle ville. Encore une nouvelle école. Et encore des inconnus qui vont la défigurée.

La voiture s'arrêta sur le parking du lycée. L'établissement n'était pas bien grand, et les murs en plâtre semblaient s'effriter affreusement. Plus de trois cents jeunes s'étaient rassemblés dans la cour pour se retrouver après ces longues vacances d'été. On y trouvait de tout, allant du mec entièrement punk qui semblait ne vouloir traîner avec personne à la pouffiasse qui profite de sa popularité pour rabaisser les autres. Un lycée comme les autres, quoi.

D'un coup sec, elle ouvrit la porte de la voiture. Elle sorti un pied. Puis l'autre. Et enfin, elle se retrouva dehors, le soleil reflétant ardemment sur sa longue tignasse blonde. Beaucoup de regards étaient tournées vers elle. Mais elle s'en contrefichait.

« N'oublie pas ton sac, ma grande. Je reviens te chercher ce soir. » l'interpella sa mère avant de remettre le contact dans la voiture.

La jeune fille claqua la portière, et récupéra ses affaires dans le coffre. Puis elle alla se placer à la fenêtre du véhicule, côté conducteur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, maman. Je risque pas d'oublier. Quant à toi, attend d'être au travail avant de tuer quelqu'un. On ne sait jamais. »

Un dernier signe de main s'échangea entre mère et fille avant que la voiture ne disparaisse à l'intersection adjacente au lycée.

L'adolescente soupira. Combien de temps allait elle rester dans ce nouveau lycée ?

* * *

Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait en avoir marre du lycée ! Douze ans qu'elle ne vivait plus qu'avec son père, mais qu'est ce lui aussi pouvait être chiant. En bref, elle en avait marre de sa vie de petite lycéenne de seize ans.

Beaucoup de monde se bousculait dans les couloirs aux murs moisis par l'humidité. Les tableaux où étaient affichés les classes étaient à peine visible. Tout le monde se bousculait, se piétinant en masse pour trouver leurs salles. Elle dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir les quelques lettres de son prénom.

Enfin, elle le trouva :_ Nikki Bell, __3ème année, Classe C103_

Le bâtiment C n'était pas très loin. Elle piétina sur le chemin menant à la salle, faisant ralentir les premières années qui se pressaient dans son dos. Cela lui fit arracher un sourire sur son visage plutôt froid. Elle prenait bien son temps, jouant du bout de ses doigts noirs avec les douces boucles noires de sa chevelure, qui lui arrivait dans le haut du dos.

Elle arriva assez rapidement à la salle, à son grand désespoir. Elle y entra, et remarqua une table dans le fond à côté du radiateur. Place idéale en hiver. Brusquement, elle posa son sac à moitié ouvert sur la table. Cahiers, trousse et feuilles se retrouvèrent éparpillés. Elle se pencha pour ramasser un de ses crayons tombé sur le sol, mais quelqu'un d'autre s'en saisit. C'était une blonde, grande, fine, yeux bleus et froid. Elle eut comme une impression de déjà vu… Sans pour autant l'avoir croisée dans les couloirs du lycée l'année précédente.

La jeune fille lui redonna son bic entre les mains et partit s'asseoir quelques tables devant.

* * *

La prof entra dans la salle peu de temps après, faisant claquer les portes de la pièce dans un bruit sourd. Cette femme n'était autre qu'une vieille chouette sans cœur, aigrie, semblable à une sorcière, qui ne provoquait que le dégoût chez les élèves. Nikki le savait très bien pour s'être confrontée à elle l'année précédente.

Elle se basculait tranquillement sur sa chaise, patientant jusqu'au moment où la ''chouette'' allait commencer l'appel. La vieille mit un certain temps avant de sortir de son sac des années 40 une liste avec tous les élèves dessus, sur laquelle on pouvait distinguer diverses trace de gribouillage. Pendant ce temps, plusieurs batailles de boulettes de papiers et de tubes de colle avaient mis une grande pagaille dans la classe. Des tubes d'encres avaient déjà explosés sur le sol et au plafond, et certains mec avaient leur maquillage au rouge à lèvre sur toute la figure. Ce qui ne perturba aucunement la vieille lorsqu'elle commença l'appel.

Son nom fut vite passé. Il était même le deuxième a avoir été prononcé. Seulement, elle attendait avec une drôle d'impatience que l'identité de la blonde soit révélé. Son désir n'eut pas à attendre éternellement :

« B… Bébé Kiddo ?

\- C'est BB, madame. Juste BB. Ne rajoutez pas de voyelles s'il-vous-plaît. Je trouve ça vexant. »

La professeur lança un regard noir à la blonde, qui lui sourit en retour. Les élèves de la classe eurent un rire nerveux face à l'audace qu'avait la nouvelle face à la pire prof du lycée.

Seulement, Nikki était plongée dans une profonde réflexion. Kiddo. Ce nom lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

* * *

Enfin le midi. Cette nouvelle école lui semblait un peu moins ennuyeuse que la précédente. Un monde fou s'agglutinait dans les environs du réfectoire. On sentait de l'extérieur une bonne odeur de frites et jambon braisé.

Son plateau entre les mains, BB essayait de trouver une place où s'asseoir, plutôt à l'écart du grand brouhaha qui emplissait le bâtiment. Mais quasiment toutes les tables étaient déjà prises. Seule une n'était occupée que par une unique personne, la brune qu'elle avait croisée un peu plus tôt dans sa classe. Une certaine Nikki, si elle se souvenait bien.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

La jeune noire acquiesça sans jeter ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil à son interlocutrice. BB s'assit en face et commença à attaquer avec envie les frites dégoulinantes de gras. Trop longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas mangées, et les retrouvailles avec ce goût ravit ses papilles.

En face d'elle, Nikki osa poser un œil sur la jeune blonde. Des heures qu'elle essayait de se souvenir où elle avait entendu ce nom de Kiddo.

« BB, c'est ça ? » Questionna la brune, sous le regard étonné de sa voisine d'en face. « Je me demandais – si cela ne te dérange pas – comment se prénomme ta mère. Ton nom m'est étrangement familier. »

BB avala sa bouché de nourriture et s'essuya la bouche. Enfin, elle répondit.

« Souvent, c'est mauvais signe quand quelqu'un connaît le nom de ma mère. Et il est même rare que quelqu'un le connaisse.

– Fait pas ta rabat-joie, merde ! Je te demande juste son nom, pas de ce que qu'elle a pu faire de bien ou de mal dans sa vie ! Si tu veux savoir. Ma mère, même si elle était toujours gentille avec moi, je sais qu'elle n'a pas fait que de belles choses. Et je pense que c'est ça qui lui a coûté la vie...

\- Béatrice Kiddo...

\- Pardon ?

\- Béatrice Kiddo est le nom de ma mère. Et je suppose que la tienne était cette Jane Bell. Maman m'a déjà parlé de toi. Comme quoi tu...

-Alors c'est toi la fille de cette salope... »

BB écarquilla les yeux. La brune l'avait dit d'une façon tellement calme. Seul ses poings fermés trahissaient comme une certaine haine.

« Je te demande pardon ? Aurais-tu traité ma mère de salope ?

\- Exactement, tu as très bien entendu ! Désolé si ça te dérange, mais c'est par sa faute que je me retrouve ici. Si elle ne l'avait pas tué, mon enfance n'aurait été que meilleur…

– Mais si elle est morte, c'est qu'elle l'a cherché. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait, ainsi qu'avec les autres membres de son équipe de vipère, à une jeune marié encore enceinte. J'aurais pu ne pas voir le jour à cause de ta putain de mère ! »

Chacune d'elles levaient la voix, de plus en plus fort. Si bien qu'au point culminant de la dispute, les deux jeunes filles se levèrent, et envoyèrent valser leur plateau respectif.

« Je vais te buter, fille de putain ! C'est ta mère qui aurait dû mourir ! Pas la mienne !

– Ah ouais ! Et tu aurais été si fière de te pavaner avec une mère meurtrière sur le dos ! »

Les deux filles se faisaient face, prêtes à se battre. Nikki avait opté pour une position plutôt sur la défensive, tandis que BB préférait se baser sur la technique du tigre que sa mère lui avait apprit. Ce fut elle qui attaqua la première.

Elle se mit à frapper frénétiquement à droite, à gauche, devant le visage de son adversaire, qui esquiva chaque coup avec une grande habileté. Elle utilisa alors un coup relevé avec les jambes et heurta en plein fouet la cage-thoracique de la brune. Le coup fut violent. Nikki se tint les côte le temps que la douleur passe, ce qui laissa une occasion à BB de frapper l'aine de son adversaire avec force. Malheureusement, Nikki bloqua le coup avec ses jambes, et en profita pour déstabiliser BB et la faire tomber. La blonde se rattrapa de justesse en prenant appui sur ses mains, dos au sol, et se releva. Nikki en profita pour elle aussi asséner un coup de pieds d'une grande force dans l'estomac de son adversaire, qui se mit à cracher du sang.

Un grand combat de Kung-fu se déroulait entre les deux jeunes filles, frappant un maximum, et aux points les plus douloureux, l'autre. Tout le monde dans le réfectoire se porta à la hauteur du match, et criaient le nom d'une des deux combattantes. Il fallut un certain moment avant qu'un surveillant ne daigne intervenir. Enfin, tous les surveillants ne daignent intervenir. Ils n'en fallu pas moins de six pour arrêter les jeunes filles dans leur élan.

Le sang les recouvraient de la tête aux pieds. On les emmena à l'infirmerie où elles se posèrent sur des chaises et on leur donna une bassine d'eau et des serviettes pour se nettoyer. Elles ne bougèrent pas pendant un certain temps.

Au bout de quelques minutes, BB entama la conversation :

« Je n'ai jamais eut l'occasion de faire un aussi joli combat qu'aujourd'hui. Tu es très douée.

\- Fermes-là. Si le surveillant n'était pas intervenu, j'aurais perdu.

\- C'est possible. Mais il n'empêche que tu es douée. »

Il y eut un temps de pose. Elles profitèrent du silence pour se rincer le visage et les bras recouverts de sang sec. Puis la blonde repris :

« C'est qui t'as appris à te battre ? »

Nikki prit son temps avant de répondre. Elle s'essuya le visage avec une des serviette à présent rouge, puis la posa à côté d'elle, sur le sol.

« Par mes propres moyens. J'ai toujours voulut devenir forte pour me venger de ta mère. Pour venger la mort de maman. Mais je pense que je suis pas prête pour ça, et que je ne le serais jamais. »

Puis plus rien. Elles n'échangèrent plus un mot avant la fin de la journée.

* * *

La fin des cours venaient de sonner. BB s'empressa de ranger ses affaires dans son sac et de dévaler les deux étages d'escaliers avant de se rendre dans la cour où elle accueillit le soleil à bras ouvert. Sur le parking en face, elle reconnut la voiture de sa mère. Cette dernière fumait une cigarette, lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

Lorsque la jeune blonde atteignit le véhicule, sa mère lui jeta un coup d'œil perplexe. Des dizaines de plaies se dessinaient sur l'ensemble du corps de sa fille. BB haussa les épaules, et dit juste :

« Je me suis battue avec quelqu'un. »

Puis elle s'installa à la place passager. Sa mère était sur le point de faire de même lorsqu'un sifflement attira son attention. En un mouvement rapide, elle se retourna et attrapa l'objet à l'origine de ce bruit à pleine main. Du sang commença à couler. Elle avait refermé ses doigts sur un poignard très tranchant.

« Vous ne me tuez pas ? Vous ne refaites pas ce que vous avez fait il y a douze ans ? Vous savez, lorsque vous avez tué ma mère... »

Nikki se tenait devant Béatrice, un regard bien déterminé. Contre toute attente, la mère de BB esquissa d'un sourire, et laissa le poignard tomber au sol.

« Je te l'avais dit, que si tu voulais te venger, tu saurais où me trouver. »

Puis elle entra dans la voiture et mis le contact. Quand le véhicule commença à partir, Nikki hurla à l'adresse de la plus jeune Kiddo :

« On se retrouve demain en classe, BB ! »

En réponse, un signe de la main. Et un sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres de l'adolescente.

* * *

FIN


End file.
